


Karkat

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Genital Mutilation, M/M, dick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: KArkat
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 28
Kudos: 32





	Karkat

KARKAT: EAT MY DICK APART, STRIDER.  
DAVE: eat it  
DAVE: apart?  
DAVE: you dont have a dick dude  
KARKAT: EAT MY DICK APART.  



End file.
